Palm to Palm
by Naniori
Summary: Chest to chest; Palm to palm. Their love was real, full of tender touches and soft kisses. Neither would have it any other way.


AN: I'm sorry I've been absent on here. I really hope to be more active seeing as my writing has picked up quite a bit. My story _We All Fall Down_ has not been abandoned. I'll be posting more chapters after I get some of these drabbles up. Written a while ago for canis-vagilia on Tumblr, who roleplays as Vincent Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Chest to chest; Palm to palm. Soft puffs oh hot air, blowing onto porcelain skin. Geneva looks up at her lover with wide, innocent eyes; amnythest meeting chesnut hues in a heated gaze. Her thin arms come to wrap around Vincent's neck, his large, smooth hands gliding over he body slowly, teasingingly, as if try drive the young woman mad with need. Vincent, though well experienced, had never met a woman nearly as tantilizing as Geneva. She did things for him no other had ever done, and though they had been together for years, he still had not gotten used to such loving treatment.<p>

Geneva let out a soft gasp as she felt her lover's strong hands cup her breasts, eyes slipping closed. She threaded her small fingers through his hair, tugging lightly on the strands. She would never be accostomed to his touch, each time feeling as the first. Vincent had been her first, showing her this side of love and he was the only one to have the pleasure to do so. Geneva let out another small sigh, only for it to turn into a loud moan as she felt him biting into her sensitive and sucking, leaving his mark.

Vincent made a few more bites before pulling back to admire the newly blossoming bruises, dark purple standing out against the delicate softness of her ivory skin. Geneva whimpered softly, silently urging him to continue. The man merely smirked down at her, eyes raking over her tiny frame. He had never been with a woman as small as the one below him, and sometimes he was afraid he would break her, until he saw the hidden fierceness in her violet eyes, reminding him of the invisible steel she was made of.

With a coy smile, Vincent leaned down to kiss her collarbone, moving up her neck slowly. He paused when he came to her jugular, feeling it pulse beneath her skin. He nipped at it gently, sucking lightly. Geneva sighed shakily, thin hand gripping his hair tighter. Vincent grunted in response and planted one last kiss the small mark before moving up to kiss her soft lips briefly. She let out a soft moan, shifting underneath, raising her hips a bit to brush again his.

The male growled lowly, pleased with the action, as he snaked a hand down. He slid over her thigh, coming to rest on the inside, grinning at how he could feel her tremble. Teasingly, he brushed his fingers over her entrance, enjoying how she jumped even the slightest bit at his caresses. He slipped in two fingers, moving them at an agonizingly slow pace. Geneva arched her back slightly, her eyes locking onto his for a few seconds, only for her to look away with a small blush, dusting over her cheeks.

Vincent let out a soft snort, pulling out his fingers. He shifted and spread Geneva's legs farther apart, gripping her thighs firmly. He postitioned himself at her entrance, his large member hard and dripping precum. Geneva gave a small whimper as her consent. He gave her thighs a small squeeze before thrusting his hips forward, quickly sheathing himself completely in her tight heat. Geneva cried out, feeling pleasure and the slightest bit of pain shoot through her. She squeezed around him, shivering as she felt him throbbing with in her.

A loud groan tore from his throat, the feeling of her clamping down around him already setting him on edge. When he was sure she had adjusted to his size, he pulled out, nearly completely, snapping his hips forward at an even pace. Geneva could feel her body tremble with delight as he moved inside of her. She grabbed his hands from her thighs, lacing her fingers wit his. She brought the other hand to her cheek, turning her head to place several kisses on his palm.

He smiled softly at that, welcoming the sensation of her lips on his skin. His smile grew when he noticed her hips moving in time with his, taking hint of the subtle, desperate jerks. He complied to her silent request and sped up, driving himself deeper and faster into her being. "V-Vincent!" she cried out loudly when she felt him hit her spot. She squeezed his hand tightly, losing breath as he continued on faster. Her breath came out in sharp, short pants, chest heaving. Vincent growled loudly, looking down at his lover under him, watching as small beads of sweat rolled down her body.

Geneva felt her climax building, the pressure increasing. She circled her arms around his neck once more, bringing him closer, and kissed him fiercely, nipping at his lip. After a few more thrusts, she pulled away and cried out his name as she came, nails digging into his smooth skin. The earl let out a choked groan as she clenched around him, and after one last thrust he released into with a growl, burying his face into her neck.

He stayed seated inside of his lover as they both caught their breath, before he pulled out and rolled over. Geneva groaned quietly, suddenly feeling empty, before a strong, muscled arm wrapped around her and pulled her to Vincent's chest. She let out a breathless giggle and snuggled closer to him, tracing patterns on his chest. She hummed softly with a small smile. A shuddered ran down her body, and Vincent looked at her before reaching down to pull the blanket over them.

With a small yawn, Geneva looked up at Vincent and kissed him sweetly. He kissed back, sliding a hand down her back, rubbing gently. "Let's hope this works. I want twins this time. Hopefully both girls. What do you think?" she murmured against his mouth. Vincent pecked her lips in agreement and nodded. "I would like that."

He snaked his hand around to rest on her tummy, rubbing fondly as he remebered when she was pregnant with their first child. He knew it would be tough to care for two more babies at once but he didn't mind. He glanced at Geneva's face and snorted softly when he saw she had fallen asleep. Gently, he brushed some of the hair from her face, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. With a small sigh of content he closed his eyes, drifting off as he held his wife tightly.


End file.
